Lucky and Yullen Drabbles
by Bookkbaby
Summary: Lucky, Yullen/AreKan. Drabbles in a variety of ratings and flavors. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own. DGM belongs to Katsura Hoshino. I make no money off of this.

Warnings: Ratings go from G to hard R. There are BOYS loving BOYS in these drabbles. Please don't read if you don't like the idea, don't like the pairings (Kanda with Allen and Lavi with Tyki), or are underage.

With that said, everyone else enjoy! ^_^

Lucky and Yullen Drabbles

1. Apology

"I said I was sorry."

Lavi didn't turn around. He stared pointedly at his book, ignoring his lover.

"How was I supposed to know that your roommates would be home early?"

Lavi turned a page, his single eye not taking in a word.

A gentle kiss was pressed to his temple. Two large, skilled hands wrapped around Lavi's own and gently pried the book from his unresisting fingers. Lavi sighed and leaned back in his chair, tilting his head up to look at his lover's face. Tyki's expression was one of complete penitence.

Lavi sighed.

"I just can't stay mad at you, can I?" he asked rhetorically. Tyki smiled as Lavi turned around in his chair. The older man leaned down to kiss the redhead, running his fingers gently up Lavi's arms to his neck. Lavi sighed contentedly and leaned in to the kiss, pressing against his lover as much as he could.

The kiss broke moments later. Lavi looked Tyki directly in the eyes, still smiling sweetly.

"But we're never going to try having sex on the couch again."

2. Filigree

Lavi stared, lips parted slightly in awe and throat choked with emotion. He swallowed heavily and shakily lifted his left hand, presenting it to Tyki.

Tyki smiled softly and slid the simple golden band onto the redhead's ring finger. He didn't let go after the ring was in place, instead leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Lavi's hand.

"We've been together for five years now, lovely. I would think that this was the natural next step."

Lavi nodded, still staring with shock at his ring. It was plain and simple, unadorned and lacking the filigree most other engagement rings had these days, but it fit them. It was perfect.

The metal was the same shade as Tyki's eyes when the man whispered 'I love you' into his ear. Even better, the ring was warm from Tyki's body heat and fit Lavi's finger snugly.

The redhead felt a smile tug at his lips. He didn't fight it, smiling so wide it almost hurt when he looked up at Tyki's face.

"Do you like it?" The question wasn't anxious. The answer was already obvious.

Instead of answering, Lavi kissed him.

3. Direct

"What do you want?" Lavi demanded, tightening his grip on his activated Innocence. He leveled the hammer threateningly at Tyki. The Noah did not seem concerned. In fact, he seemed to be considering something.

"Put that away. You won't need it, Exorcist," Tyki said calmly, dropping his cigarette and stepping on it to put out the embers. He extended his hand as though he expected Lavi to take it.

"Shall we?"

"What are you playing at?" Lavi asked, staring suspiciously at the man. Tyki smiled at him, expression not faltering even when Lavi took a step forward and dug the sharp point at the top of the hammer into Tyki's neck.

"I've made reservations for two at a rather nice restaurant. I was asking if you'd like to be my dining companion for the night," Tyki replied calmly. Lavi lowered his hammer for a second out of pure shock, then raised it again immediately when Tyki moved forward. The Noah froze, though he still seemed rather unconcerned about the weapon held at his neck.

"I don't get you," Lavi said finally. "We're enemies, but the last three times we've met you've tried to pull crap exactly like this. What are you after?"

Tyki sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Somehow, he managed to make the motion elegant.

"I was hoping to avoid this, but I suppose only being direct will work with you..." he said. Tyki's gaze met Lavi's, golden eyes heated. Lavi felt the breath catch in his throat. "I was hoping to take you out for dinner, get you drunk, bring you back to my hotel room and have my way with you. Upon waking up the morning by my side, I expect you'd be briefly stunned, but seeing as I would have done nothing to harm you or your Innocence, perhaps we could engage in a romantic liaison-"

Lavi had started sputtering at some point around the word 'hotel' and had finally gotten enough of his brain together to swing the hammer. Tyki just chuckled and stepped backwards, easily dodging the wild swing.

"Too direct? My mistake..." he purred. He sidestepped the next strike, smirking. Lavi's face felt like it was on fire and he knew he didn't stand a chance of hitting the Noah when he was so flustered. He gave it his best anyway, incoherent with shock and embarrassed rage.

He swung again and Tyki disappeared. Lavi drew back his hammer and turned, trying to figure out where his opponent had gone.

A whoosh of air sounded behind him, but Lavi didn't manage to turn before a firm chest was pressed to his back and arms wrapped around him from behind. The arms were light restraints, holding him just tightly enough so that he couldn't attack.

"Perhaps next time we'll have that dinner, Exorcist?" Tyki whispered in Lavi's ear. Lavi shuddered and _felt_ Tyki smirk. "Until then..."

Lavi turned his head, opening his mouth to give the Noah a piece of his mind. Tyki's lips swallowed his protest.

"Mmph!"

Tyki chuckled again as he broke the kiss. Lavi watched, struck mute, as Tyki drew back.

"I was hoping for a simple kiss on your cheek, but apparently you just couldn't wait," the Noah murmured. Lavi felt his face heat again.

"I was not-!"

"Until we meet again!" Tyki said, ignoring the redhead's protests. With that, he was gone.

Lavi stood in the alleyway for several seconds, face burning and lips tingling. Body on automatic, he put his weapon away and then lifted a trembling hand to lightly trace his lips.

His blush deepened.

"Bastard," he muttered.

4. Praise

Allen kissed a trail down Kanda's bare chest, running the fingers of his uncursed hand over the smooth skin. He heard Kanda breathe in sharply when his lips reached the darker-haired boy's navel and noted the spot for later reference.

If he had his way, this wouldn't be the only time they did this.

He reached the waistband of Kanda's pants and swallowed heavily. Allen lifted his lips from the swordsman's skin, looking up at Kanda's flushed face.

"Continue," Kanda commanded roughly. His eyes were darker than usual and his breathing was audible, coming in quiet pants that fell sweetly on Allen's ears. He smiled at the older boy before he turned his attention back to the task at hand.

He pulled the swordsman's training pants down, reveling in Kanda's choked-off moan when heated flesh was exposed to the cool air. The low murmur of appreciation when Allen tentatively touched Kanda was even better. The noises weren't loud and Allen wouldn't call Kanda a vocal lover by any means, but the soft, stifled sounds were the most wonderful things that the white-haired boy had ever heard. Slowly, his touches became more confident and the sounds became more frequent.

As wonderful as those noises were, they paled in comparison to what Kanda said when Allen used his mouth.

Kanda gasped quietly, one of his hands coming down to tangle in the younger boy's white hair.

Inside that gasp, so faint that Allen nearly missed it, was a soft cry of his name. It didn't take Kanda long to come after that and when it did, he moaned _'Allen'_.

Allen privately thought that it was the best praise he could have received.

5. Delight

"Wow..."

Tyki smiled at his lover. Lavi was so easily delighted, though the Noah admitted it was one of the redhead's many charms. Lavi's eye was lit up as much from joy as from the fireworks.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the view," Tyki said, adjusting his grip slightly. It wouldn't do to let the redhead fall, after all. The view was spectacular, but if he let go the night would end on a very ugly note.

He shuddered slightly at the mental image but quickly shook the thought off. He was certainly strong enough to hold Lavi like this for a simple fireworks show.

A hand suddenly covered one of his own and he glanced towards Lavi. The redhead smiled and squeezed his hand lightly, as though the Exorcist had sensed his thoughts and had wanted to reassure him.

"Thank you, Tyki," Lavi said, pressing a playful kiss to his lover's cheek. "This is amazing."

Tyki smiled in return and gave Lavi an equally playful kiss on the lips.

"Happy anniversary, Lavi."

6. Instinct

Many people referred to sex as a person's most primitive instinct. The urge to mate and procreate were necessary for the continuation of a species, any species. The drive to seek pleasure was intrinsic within all humanity.

Tyki's instincts were mixed with other, darker urges.

The instinct to dominate and claim, to bite and to hurt were just as much a part of him as the drive to mate.

Especially with _him_. The instinct to claim was never stronger than when he was inside Lavi.

However, judging from the sounds of pain-pleasure the redhead was making, he didn't mind too much.

7. Foreplay

Lavi sighed, attempting to tune out the increasingly enraged shouts next to him. He took a calm sip of his drink, watching Lenalee as she watched the two boys next to them argue.

"I don't have disgusting eating habits!" Allen was saying, already well-past the point of speaking calmly. Kanda snorted disbelievingly.

"You eat twenty fucking sticks of goddamn dango with every meal," Kanda shot back. "I'm sick of watching you practically suck off the fucking treat."

"Kanda!" The shocked shout came from both Lenalee and Allen. Neither of the two arguing bothered to look at the girl.

Lavi sighed again and set down his cup. He vaguely heard Allen going on to say how Kanda still had no right to label anyone else's eating habits disgusting and he did not 'suck off' his dango, thank you very much-

"Don't look so worried," Lavi said to Lenalee, smiling encouragingly at her. She tore her eye away from Allen and Kanda (who were glaring into each others eyes from point blank range) and looked at Lavi.

"But..." she said. She stopped, apparently uncertain what to say. Lavi looked back at Allen and Kanda, smile turning nostalgic.

"Don't worry," he said firmly. "This is like foreplay for them." He'd had a slightly more violent version of this with his own lover, though thankfully they had moved past this stage and now the only times either of them bled were when they decided to play a bit rough.

He came out of his near-daydream to see Allen and Kanda both glaring murderously at him. He blinked innocently.

"What?"

"'Foreplay', stupid rabbit?" Kanda growled, unsheathing Mugen.

"With _him_?" Allen asked incredulously. Instantly, Kanda's ire switched targets.

"That should be MY fucking question, beansprout."

Allen glared back at Kanda.

"Well you didn't ask it, did you? Could it be that you WANT-"

"Finish that sentence and I'm chopping you into pieces for Jerry's next stew."

Lavi let out a quiet breath of relief.

Foreplay. No doubt about it.

8. Ice Pop

Lavi moved his lips over the shaft, letting out a small moan of appreciation. He stuck his tongue out and left a glistening trail as his mouth made another pass up the side of his treat. Once at the top, his lips closed over it and he sucked it slowly into his mouth. Inch by inch, it disappeared between his lips before he drew it back and released it with a loud 'pop'.

Lavi licked his lips and smiled at his lover. Tyki noted absently that his lips were darker red than usual, stained by the ice pop's coloring.

"Thanks," the redhead said. "This is delicious. Just what I needed to cool down."

Tyki nodded stiffly, gaze fixed on Lavi's lips. He seemed almost uncomfortable as he shifted on his half of the bench. He crossed his legs in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, Lavi," Tyki managed, voice husky and strained. "But do you suppose you could make your enjoyment a bit less... audible?"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. He held his lover's gaze and slowly drew his tongue up the side of his cherry ice pop. Tyki drew in a sharp breath.

"I don't know what you mean," Lavi said innocently. One corner of Tyki's mouth quirked up when Lavi began sliding the ice pop back into his mouth.

"You know exactly what I mean, but this is hardly the place..."

Lavi grinned.

"Not the place for what?" he teased. He began licking his way up the sides of the treat once more and hummed in contentment. "This is so good..."

Tyki stood abruptly and grabbed Lavi's arm, tugging the redhead up and off the bench.

"Hey, I'm not done," Lavi mock-protested, though his grin gave him away. Tyki plucked the ice pop from his hand and tossed it in a nearby garbage can.

"Indeed you're not, but as I said before; this is hardly the place. Shall we, then?" he asked, already steering Lavi towards the park's exit and their house.

Lavi just grinned.

9. Curtain

"Tyki..." Lavi said, sighing with exasperation. "What are you doing?"

"Watching you, Lavi. Is that a problem?" Tyki asked, smirking. Lavi felt a vein in his temple pulse.

"While I'm in the shower?" he asked, just to clarify. Tyki's smirk widened, but no other answer was forthcoming. "Fine. But if you don't mind-"

Lavi reached for the shower curtain, clearing intending to close it. Tyki stepped forward and grabbed the curtain, holding it open.

"Please don't. I'm rather enjoying the view."

Lavi's eyelid twitched.

"You want me to leave the curtain open while I'm taking a shower so you can watch me?" he asked, still seeking clarification and trying to find some way to wrap his head around the situation.

"Exactly. Feel free to continue with what you were doing. As I said, I enjoy the view."

Lavi scowled.

"Come in or get out, but I'm closing this," he said, yanking the curtain free from Tyki's grip and sliding it closed. He ducked back under the warm water, soaking his hair before straightening up. A firm chest met his back. Lavi smiled thinly.

"So, you decided to come?" he asked, reaching for the shampoo. Arms wrapped around his chest.

"Oh, I intend to," Tyki purred in Lavi's ear.

10. Automatic

With one final shove, Lavi pinned his opponent to the ground. He grinned victoriously. Finally, after weeks of trying to master groundwork, he had finally pinned Tyki. It was a completely victory too; he was seated firmly on Tyki's hips, his hands holding down the older man's wrists, and Lavi had dug his knees in so he couldn't be bucked off. Those weeks of private lessons had paid off.

Tyki seemed somewhat surprised. His eyes were wide and he was panting lightly from exertion. Lavi's gaze flicked to the man's chest as it quickly rose and fell; both had done away with their gi sometime during the first private lesson. There was quite a bit of olive skin on display and Lavi swallowed heavily.

"Congratulations, Lavi," Tyki said. His voice sounded huskier than usual. "This is the first time you've managed to best me."

Lavi grinned. He shifted, intending to get up, and felt something hard brush his backside. Tyki let out a low hiss at the contact and Lavi stilled, eye going wide.

"You... you're..." he said, voice trailing off. There was no other explanation for what he felt pressing against him. Tyki smiled thinly.

"Being in close physical contact with you when you are half-naked will do that to me," Tyki explained conversationally. "If you would be so kind as to move, Lavi?"

Lavi stared at him dumbly for a moment.

"Move...?" he said slowly, face reddening. Surely, Tyki didn't mean-?

Tyki chuckled.

"I meant something more along the lines of 'stand up'," he explained. Lavi flushed.

"I knew that," he insisted hastily, letting go of Tyki's wrists and moving to kneel next to his sparring partner. Tyki outright laughed at that as he sat up. Lavi gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Of course you did," Tyki said, standing. Lavi could see that the front of his pants was tented and he looked away quickly. It didn't seem to bother Tyki at all as he walked towards the wall his water bottle was resting next to. "I think it's time for a short break and then perhaps we'll resume?"

Lavi nodded, moving to grab his own water bottle. The dojo was silent for several long seconds before Tyki spoke.

"Are you... upset?" he asked carefully.

"That doesn't happen with everyone, right?" Lavi blurted before he could stop himself. He busied himself with his water bottle, face flaming. He could feel Tyki's stare on the back of his neck but didn't turn to look at the older man.

"No..." Tyki said slowly. Lavi could hear a dull 'thunk' as Tyki put down his water bottle. "Only you."

Lavi shivered.

"That's good to know," he said, still not looking at Tyki.

"Shall we continue, then?" Tyki asked softly. Lavi did look up at that. Tyki's gaze was oddly intent and speculative. Lavi nodded.

"Yeah." He pasted on a smile, one that was ten times more confident than he was. "I'm going to beat you again. I feel lucky."

Tyki just smirked.

"We shall see, won't we?"

Less than a minute later, Lavi was on his back on the mat, Tyki's weight resting on his hips and Tyki's mouth on his.

End (for now)

I hope you all enjoyed the drabbles! I may write more and when I do I'll probably just add them in sets of ten to this fic. Please drop me a line and let me know which drabble(s) you enjoyed the most!

IMPORTANT NOTE

Well, more like shameless plug: the group I'm a part of, AssHat Productions, has a really awesome website and a chatbox, so if you have time, feel free to drop by! Here's the link to the main page: h t t p : / / w w w . a s s h a t . 0 f e e s . n e t / (just delete the spaces) I'm usually on and so is Sister Wicked (author of such works as Fall Away and Nightmare Game) and Niamh Arawn (author of Some Sacred Place and The Fine Line)

Hope to see you there!


End file.
